


the one where elnor and hugh made it back alive

by Boldlynyooming (arka_r)



Series: Picard Short Fics [4]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Study, Ficlet, Hugh | Third of Five Lives, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Boldlynyooming
Summary: Elnor can't sleep.
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Picard Short Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650364
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	the one where elnor and hugh made it back alive

**Author's Note:**

> me, before: i don't ship hugh/elnor  
> episode 7: h e l l o  
> me, now: fuck

Night had fallen on  _ La Sirena _ , but Elnor couldn’t find himself to sleep.

No, instead he chose to listen to Hugh’s heartbeat. It was worryingly slow — slower than his own heartbeat — and it was in different location than his own heart, but it was there. It was beating in his chest,  _ ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump _ . It was  _ alive _ .

Hugh was  _ alive _ , and that was what was important.

Elnor shivered slightly. It was hard to believe that only a few days ago the two of them nearly died in that damned cube — only a few days ago since they met too, come to think of it. Their relationship was still new and perhaps it was a little bit rushed, but Elnor was sure as he was sure of his own heartbeat that there was no one he wanted to be with aside from Hugh.

“Are you still awake?” Elnor heard Hugh say, his voice rough from sleep.

“I am”, Elnor answered. There was no point in lying to his beloved, Elnor found, so he would not bother with it. “I regret for causing you to wake up.”

“S’fine”, Hugh muttered, his hand stroking Elnor’s back. “Can’t sleep?”

“I require less sleep thanks to my circadian rhythm”, Elnor answered. “You should go back to sleep.”

“Elnor”, Hugh said, and Elnor could hear the warning in his voice.

“I…” Elnor hesitated slightly. No point in lying, indeed. “I fear that if I go to sleep, something bad will happen to you.”

“Nightmares, huh?” Hugh asked, and Elnor hesitated for a bit before nodding. “I see. Well… I can’t say that everything will be alright, but… I’ve survived worse. I will survive more.”

“I… see…” Elnor was unsure about what to say.

“Let’s just go to sleep”, Hugh said, and the stroking continued. It was soothing, Elnor found. Within moments, he could feel himself drifting off, as he listened to Hugh’s heart beating in his chest,  _ ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump _ .

They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about these dweebs on [my tumblr](https://boldlynyooming.tumblr.com/)


End file.
